


The Code

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only girls cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code

While Dean’s catching his breath he realizes Cas is pressed up against his back.

“Dude, you are _not_ fucking cuddling me!” He shouldn’t be surprised, what with Cas’ personal space issues, but _c’mon!_

Cas draws away and when Dean looks over he sees the usual confused expression on his face, mingled with…hurt? Nah. “Was that incorrect?”

“Yeah. Only girls cuddle.” He gets up to try to find his pants, and when he looks back Cas is sitting in the middle of the bed looking like a kicked puppy.

Dean stares at him for a moment. There’s a code, after all. It’s not his fault Cas doesn’t get that.

Cas looks at him and he sighs. It was the guy’s first time, he can make an exception this once. “C’mere.” Dean manhandles him until Cas is in front of him and lays his head on his shoulder. As Cas melts into him with a contented sigh Dean thinks, yeah he could definitely deal with this.


End file.
